


Drumming Noise

by Georges_Left_Ear



Series: Strangeness and Charm [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Drumming Noise, F/M, Florence and the Machine - Freeform, Hurt Castiel, One Shot, Oral Sex, Supernatural smut, Vaginal Sex, castiel smut, headcannon, sweat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:26:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Georges_Left_Ear/pseuds/Georges_Left_Ear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There's a drumming noise inside my head<br/>that starts when your around.<br/>I swear that you can hear it <br/>It makes such an almighty sound.<br/>Louder than sirens,<br/>louder than bells,<br/>sweater than Heaven, and hotter than Hell." </p>
<p>An injured Castiel is back in the bunker for the first time since Ezekiel had Dean kick him out. "Thank God you're ok" sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drumming Noise

**Author's Note:**

> I got horny and shelled this out in an hour before class the other day, so be gentle. Enjoy!

Castiel leaned on the counter. The slash on his arm freshly sutured to save his Grace.  He was still shirtless, turned away from her drinking a glass of water. Her eyes inspected his back. Burnished with a thin film of sweat, the little hairs in the small of his back glistened in the warm lights of the bunker. His belt had been removed so his pants hung low on his hips. Stunning, even after nearly escaping death.

Pax stalked over to him quietly. She caressed his arms, and placed gentle kisses along his shoulders and neck, being extra tender around his injuries. He set the glass down and leaned his head toward her. She placed open-mouthed kisses across his shoulder, softly pecking her lips on his stiff muscles. He turned and reached for her face, pulling her lips to his. He kissed her like the world was going to end. His tongue pushed into her mouth and his hips shoved her against the counter. His breath was heavy as he attacked her neck. He dipped his tongue into the hollow of her throat and ran his teeth up to her throat to her chin and bit it. Her hands roamed over his naked chest. She could feel his neediness in the heat of his breath.

She fought for control of his body again and knelt in front of him. His belly filled and emptied with his heavy breath in front of her. She could smell the fight on him and taste his salty sweat. She nudged his crotch with her nose, licking the black material and looking up for permission. The angel was practically busting through his pants.

He nodded and she practically ripped the fabric from his body. She gingerly caressed his tip and kissed along his long shaft. Before long, Castiel was rock hard and twitching in her hand and she took him fully in her mouth. He grunted and collapsed onto the table behind him as she sucked him. He slowly began to rock his hips back and forth to meet her lips, his tip hitting the back of her throat. Her tongue swirled expertly around him. Pax looked up to see Castiel’s face. She loved seeing him like this, his hair tousled and sweaty, eyes just about glowing and breathing out enochian expletives. Letting Castiel fuck her mouth was one of her favorite things. It elicited borderline barbaric moans from her too. She swallowed down her gag reflex as precum dripped down her throat. The taste was making her leaking through her panties.

Castiel was edging himself, she could tell. A habit he liked to reciprocate on Pax. His breaths had turned into sharp grunts and suddenly he pulled out of her mouth and yanked her up by her arms and slammed her on the table. He trapped her down with his arms and with a flick of his wrist her pants were gone. He looked into her eyes gently pressing his lips to hers. He physically slipped her t-shirt off and kissed her.

She could feel the tip of him rubbing against her thigh. It was still a little sticky. She unclasped her bra and bucked her hips to him. Pax placed his is callous hands on her breasts. He was still a little nervous at that for some reason. Despite all the kinky things he did without hesitation, boobs still scared him. But, he softly massaged them and pinched her nipples into sensitive erect buds. He stepped back and held her hips as he knelt before her. He shook his head and took a deep breath, smelling her want.

Castiel gave her a devious glare. “Well, well, well.” He whispered.

He tossed her panties aside and pressed his lips to her folds, allowing his tongue to slip into her soaking center. He swirled his tongue against her walls. The tip just barely tapped her spot. Pax threw her head back and white-knuckled the table as the angel’s nose nudged her clit. He pushed her legs over his shoulders, occasionally nipping at the inside of her thighs, edging her just as cruelly. She tried to rotate her hips but he held her down. He sucked on her clit and released it with a ‘pop.’

“CASTIEL PLEASE GOD FUCK ME!” Pax cried out.

His eyes flicked up and he smiled against her. He stood up and rubbed his thumb over his mouth, which was dripping with her juices. She leaned up and licked the rest off his lips. He took his member and slapped it against her swollen clit.

“You want it?” He asked.

“Yes!” She breathed. Her legs trembled from need.

“Right here, Castiel. Please Angel, fuck me!” Pax pleaded.

He groaned something beyond primal and slammed into her. She cried out at his force and clenched around him. He pushed her down on the counter.

“ _Saaald”_ He moaned into her throat.

“You’re going to have to teach me some of that enochian you poor into my ears, sometime Castiel.”

“Wonders.” The angel whispered.

She moaned as he pounded her. Halfway, then out, then all the way, then out, then half way again… over and over.

“Pax, I... I was so scared.”

“It’s ok Angel I’m here.”

“I have never been scared. I just, I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too. I wont let Dean make you leave again. You’re not going anywhere.”

Castiel sat her up and wrapped his arms around her.

“FUCK!” He yelled as he released into her, panting hard and hot. He massaged her clit until she came as well. They sat there with their heads together panting for a while, just hearing each other’s breath and feeling their sweat.

“Wonders, huh?” Pax giggled.

He kissed her shoulder, “The most wondrous.”

“You’re safe now Castiel. I’ve got you.” She whispered, “I’m not letting go this time.”


End file.
